Homecoming
by MGMK
Summary: Future!Fic. Brittany and Santana bring the baby home...


**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Just borrowing.

**Author****'****s****Note:** A semi-continuation of _Baby__Talk_ I guess. I'm having fun with it and I think I have babies on the brain because they've been turning up in a lot of my fics as of late.

***o*O*o***

Brittany looks over the car seat straps for the twentieth time before Santana lets out a cute chuckle.

"Britt, I think you've got it covered."

And she does.

Maya Alexis Pierce isn't going to be going anywhere.

After a few days at the hospital – which amounted to a whirlwind of day visits from friends and family and sleepless nights of staring for Brittany – they're finally headed home.

And Brittany's never been more anxious in her life.

Not even when she finally confessed her love to Santana all those years ago, or when they came out to Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, or when Lucas finally made a decision once and for all between Lindsey and Peyton.

It's not that she doesn't think she and Santana will make fabulous parents. She's actually pretty stoked about that. Has been ever since they started talking about starting a family.

It's just that she wants to do everything right, and even though she's often well-intentioned, sometimes Brittany still does some things _wrong_.

Like, she forgets to sometimes turn off the sprinklers and floods the lawn, or she reverses the cooking temperature on a recipe and turns the Thanksgiving turkey to char, or she overloads the dishwasher with the wrong type of soap – that one was kind of fun, dancing around in the bubbles with Santana. But still, she can't be that reckless with a baby.

What if she accidentally diapers the wrong end or something?

That'll be catastrophic.

"You're in your head again," Santana comments as Brittany pulls up to a red light.

Brittany smiles, albeit ruefully. "Just thinking about things."

"We can't send her back, you know?" Santana smiles, reaching over the center console and placing a comforting hand on Brittany's thigh. "She's here to stay."

"I wouldn't give her back for the world," Brittany assures her checking her rearview mirror before pulling off again. "I just wish this guy behind me would get off my butt."

Santana grins knowingly. "Babe, you're going like ten miles an hour."

"Precious cargo."

Santana snorts. "I promise you Maya won't get whiplash if you speed up a little bit. She probably can't even feel the car moving."

Brittany glares at the guy as he goes around her, fussing all the while. "I cannot wait until I get you two safe and sound at home."

Santana shakes her head, biting back a smile as she kisses Brittany on the cheek.

***o*O*o***

"Come on, San. One picture," she pleads, fiddling with the camera, adjusting the focus to get them both in the frame. "Okay, maybe ten."

"Britt, no," Santana whines, still holding a nursing Maya in her arms. "I don't want my boobs in her baby book."

"Boob. One boob. And it's important," Brittany explains. "This is the first time you're breastfeeding her at home. It's just so beautiful I want to record it for our memories."

Santana smiles wryly. "Nice try. But no."

"Fine," Brittany huffs, putting the camera down.

She sits up on her knees, scooting closer on the couch and running a long finger along their infant daughter's cheek. "She's really going to town."

"Tell me about it," Santana mutters, shifting her shoulders a little bit.

"It's not hurting, is it?"

Santana shakes her head. "Just feels a little weird."

Brittany watches in fascination a little while longer before, leaning down to kiss Maya's forehead and then leaning up to kiss Santana's cheek. "Look what you made," she whispers.

"What we made," Santana corrects, the click of a button startling her as Brittany snaps a quick picture. "Did you just distract me with sweet lady kisses and then take a picture of me breastfeeding our daughter even though I clearly told you not to?"

Brittany grins, snapping another picture, this time only of Santana's face. "Yup."

"You're such a…I swear, next time, you are so going to be the one doing this," she grumbles playfully, not really bothered. She can't be really what with Brittany smiling at her like that.

But Brittany's smile fades a little, softening into something a little less amused and a little more awed. "…next time?" she asks quietly.

Santana catches her overstep and her eyes widen cutely before she relaxes, her features softening as she smiles at her wife. "Yeah, next time. We make gorgeous babies, Brittany."

"Maya is totally awesome, isn't she?" Brittany's eyes are sparkling.

Santana smiles. "I'm not saying right away, or really, anytime soon. We've still gotta get to know this little one. But, I think we should."

Brittany smiles, pecking Santana gently. "I think we should too."

***o*O*o***

Maya sleeps.

A lot.

In fact, if Brittany hadn't read so many baby books about newborns she might find it abnormal.

As it is, she just spends most of her time watching in wonderment as Maya's onesie-covered tummy rises and falls, how her tiny nose twitches, or how her little mouth turns up at the corners like she's about to laugh.

Santana also sleeps a lot.

Also, she has really big boobs right now and it's kind of a major turn on but she can't really act on it because the lady doctor was all 'no sex' and that sucks major ass, especially when you can't really sleep because you're worried about your baby somehow being able to fly out of her bassinette even though she can't even lift her head yet.

Brittany brushes her fingers through Maya's silky-soft dark hair, smiling when her baby girl shifts just a little bit.

"What are you doing, Britt?"

"Trying to tamp down my sexual frustrations by gazing lovingly at our daughter."

Even in her sleep state, Santana snorts at that. "What?"

"You heard me," Brittany says quietly, kissing Maya gently before crossing the room in long strides. "Your hotness is making me horny."

"You're crazy," Santana murmurs, lying back down and biting her lip as Brittany advances slowly.

"So…" Brittany starts, climbing up the bed and settling herself carefully over Santana's hips, her sleep shorts riding up slightly, "I know the doctor said no sexytimes but what about sweet lady kisses?"

"I think we're all good as long as they're not below the belt," Santana murmurs.

Brittany grins, moving her hands to cradle Santana's face gently before kissing her just as soft. "Outstanding."

***o*O*o***

"Jesus, she's adorable," Blaine coos, smiling down at a quiet yet curious Maya.

He and Kurt had come over about a half an hour ago, arms overflowing with stuffed toys and balloons and, of course, a Bucket o' Breadstix.

Actually, Brittany adores their friends, always has, but if Blaine doesn't get his gigantic face out of Maya's crib she's gonna-

"Blaine," Santana calls out, getting his attention. "Your boyfriend sounds like he's having a panic attack in the kitchen. Go help him."

Blaine backs up and gives Brittany a friendly smile before heading toward the kitchen. "Kurt, what did I tell you? The potatoes don't all have to be the same size…"

As soon as he leaves, Brittany takes his place, scooping Maya out of her bassinette and cradling her in her arms gently.

"And here I was thinking I was gonna be the overprotective one," Santana comments, suddenly standing right over Brittany's shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brittany says, the grin her lips not exactly an indicator that she means what she's saying.

Santana shakes her head, smirking. "You won't let Blaine hold her."

"He said he'd never held a baby before."

"You won't let Kurt touch her."

"Hey," Brittany says, arching an eyebrow. "I don't know where his hands have been."

"Look, Britt," Santana says, her arms coming to wrap around Brittany's waist from behind. "I promise that she'll be okay if someone else breathes on her. Babies are meant to be fawned over. And Kurt and Blaine are perfect candidates for that. Now Finn? You keep him away from our baby girl at all cost, okay?"

Brittany nods, turning her head to kiss Santana on the corner of her mouth.

"Aww," Blaine squeals from the entryway. "You guys are just too precious."

"Here," Brittany says, dislodging from her wife and taking the few steps over to where Blaine and now Kurt are standing. "You want to hold her?"

"Oh gosh," Blaine says, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Yeah, yeah. Tell me what to do."

"Just…support her head like this," Brittany says, carefully handing her over. "Then bring your other arm and support her body…Got it?"

Blaine's hands move unsurely but soon he's got Maya secured in his arms, her tiny head resting against his left forearm, a smile growing on his face. "Hey…" he whispers down to her. "Hey little Maya. It's your Uncle Blaine-"

"And Kurt," Kurt adds, leaning against Blaine's shoulder.

"And Uncle Kurt," Blaine corrects, rocking her slowly.

Maya yawns, her bright brown eyes blinking up at him and they all laugh.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt sighs, watching her with a smile. "She's such a cutie pie."

Brittany lets them hold her for a little while longer.

***o*O*o***

"Okay, babe," Santana says, holding out her arms. "Hand her to me."

Brittany pulled Maya's yellow bow out of her wispy hair before carefully handing her over to Santana, waiting for Santana to sit up before climbing into the bath tub behind her.

"Hey Maya, sweetie," Santana says, her voice taking on that high quality Brittany loves. She props her knees up and settles Maya upon them, her hands keeping her secure as she settles back against her wife.

Brittany brings up a watery hand and tickles Maya's tummy, ever mindful of the umbilical cord. "This is really awesome."

"I know," Santana agrees, letting Maya's body slide until she's sitting on her tummy. "Best embellishment ever."

You see, since Maya's still a _baby_ baby they can't technically give her a tub bath yet, _but_, Brittany, in all her genius, noted that the Big Book of Baby Basics does not exclude sponge baths in a tub. In fact, as long as Maya isn't actually submerged in the water, they were golden.

"Look at how she's looking at you," Brittany snorts out a laugh. "Oh my God, that is _so_ your 'what the fuck' face?"

"It is not," Santana replies, giggling nonetheless. "Actually, it looks more like your 'I didn't lock the keys in the car, again' face."

Brittany tilts her head, studying. "Yeah, you're right."

Santana grins, watching Brittany's fingers trace over the different features of Maya's face before the little girl gets annoyed enough to actually try to grab it. Her coordination is off though – because, _duh_ newborn – so Brittany just lets her grasp her finger, "holding hands" in a way.

"What do you think her first word will be?" Santana suddenly blurts out.

Brittany's free hand taps against the top of her wife's thigh. "That was random."

"Humor me."

Brittany sighs, taking a moment to think about it. "I think Maya's first word will be...Da."

The blonde feels Santana's body stiffen. "What?"

Brittany just shrugs. "More than likely. She can't really help it. It's just one of the syllables babies learn first."

"Well, we're just going to have to change that, aren't we Maya?" Santana says, trailing her fingers along her daughter's chin. "Your Mama B's a genius about this baby stuff and all but I'm gonna make sure of it."

***o*O*o***

One year later, while bathing a curly-haired Maya in about an inch of water and a tub so full of bath toys she can't even see the bottom of the thing – Brittany's home early from work and loving it because Maya is giggling and crashing a rubber duck into a tug boat and smiling without a care in the world and she just feels so full of love she can burst – Brittany nearly cracks her head on the toilet in her haste to get to Santana because their daughter stops laughing suddenly, stares up at her, and says 'Mama' as clear as a bell.


End file.
